bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DeltaHorizon020/My Opinion about Fizz's batch
Hi everyone, Delta here. Today I want to tell you about my opinion about Fizz's batch to show that are they worth summoning or not. And here it is.Without further ado, Let's begin: *'Rosalia:' In my opinion. She's a really great unit even if she looks like an Omni version of Charla. She has everything going on for her as a support unit both Offense and defense which I really like it and has a decent SP Skills too. But the main problem with her is that she isn't attacking in both BB & SBB and some units could replace her role but she's still a solid nonetheless. She will also be good in Seria's trial improved version (Trust me, It's hell when I saw that trial) thanks to her leader skill alone because it's great for defensive setups in Fire,Water,Earth and Thunder dungeons. Also, She is the first Omni unit that changed her skillsets from 7 Stars to Omni. Like her 7 Stars is basically attacking but nothing special at all, Her 7 just inflicting some Status Ailments,Boost the Atk against that inflicted enemies and Boost BB Atk but she has a decent Ignore Def null and she's attacking on her 7 so there's that. And as for her artwork in Omni evolution, Holy shit I found it to be pretty just like her batchmate. She gave me the Persian/Indonesian Princess feeling so there's that. And yeah, The upside that this unit had than Charla is that she had a BC fill on hit and status negation even if it's on her BB since it's rare to find units that could negate Status Ailment in my opinion. *'Fizz': I'm going to be honest with you that I didn't like her at first but after seeing her again, I fell in love with her and she ended up being in my list of one of my favorite units in BF so there's that. Why? Oh boy this is going to be a long explanation. Here's why: When I first saw her skillset, I thought it was an hybird between Mizerka and Benimaru/Pamela smashed together in one unit. But this what makes her interesting as she could attack AoE with normal attack and she could boost some fill some OD Gauge which Omni units rarely had too. Her UBB is solid since you could spam OD Gauge all over again which is a good thing I guess and I do think she's a decent lead in Colo too. And yeah, I'll do agree with my friend Yilun that she had an identity crisis, But that's what makes her really interesting. I also think that her UBB makes the whole squad really tanky too even if there is some dangerous ignore def buff enemies that would make her def useless and I’m aware that her normal AoE attack doesn’t stack with the regular Atk,Def buff but I’m not sure about this if this is was intended or just mistake by /u/Xerte but yeah, In my opinion, She’s still a solid and an interesting unit nonenthless even if some units have done similar things to her, Yeah, I’ll admit that the unit from SMT outclassed Fizz in terms of Normal attack buffs and Colo meta lead which makes me sad since she is one of my favorite units of all time and don’t get me started with that unit since after seeing him again, He ended up getting on my nerves and hate him even more even if I’m trying to restrain myself and you already know how I felt towards that element alone. But ignoring that, I also like her artwork, Yeah, I'll admit she looks like Rina in her 7 but in her Omni, She's really cute and cool and I like her Jewel Ghost too, She's cute and I want to pinch her cheeks. Btw, since she ended up as one of my favorite units of all time, I think I'll made a fanclub based on her. Hehehe *'Gregor:'Oh boy, Where do I even begin with this unit, Yeah, I’ll admit this guy is one of my inspiration to make Gabriella the Vampire Queen actually and yeah, I’m going to say the positive things about this unit first: He’s actually really good in FH & FG Meta and Medal Rush parade and he’s basically an Omni Version of Maxwell but that’s about it. Aside from that, He’s basically meh and a poor man’s version of Zedus if he ever got an Omni. The worst part is that his Elemental Weakness damage is useless in most of part and so does his crit buff except for the place that I mentionedm P.S. Don't get me started with the elemental weakness damage bug since it didn't boost Elemental Weakness at all. Oh my god!!!! And yeah, I’m not sure about this but /u/Xerte said that he had a poor animation which makes me sad about him and what’s worse is that his SP Skills isn’t that great either. Don’t get me started with one of the SPs since it’s a trap and it doesn’t boost Elements, It’s just adding Fire element to himself which is frustating. So final conclusion, He's poor alright but his niche is only for FH and Medal Rush and that's it. -_- So final conclusion. Are they worth to summon or not? Well, Rosalia is Charla's 2.0. and she will be really great on Seria's new trial and she had an Indonesian/Persian princess artwork vibe towards them,Fizz is cute and had an interesting skillsets even if she suffered from identity crisis but I still love her and Gregor, While terrible he has a good niche on Medal Rush and FG. So they're both worthy to summon (Except Gregor) but still, Save your gems for the upcoming Halloween Limited Exclusive. So there's that. Also, If you find my post too long, I'll definetly make a shorter version in the comment section Category:Blog posts